This invention relates generally to medical equipment and particularly to a variable position endotracheal tube holder.
During various medical procedures and conditions, a tube may be inserted through the mouth, and into the trachea of a patient. The purpose of such intubation may be to ensure proper ventilation, to administer medication, or for other reasons. Similarly, tubes may be placed into the esophagus, or into the nose. In any case, where the patient is to remain intubated for a period of time, it is common to anchor the tube with a clamping fixture worn on the head or adhered to the face of the patient. It is often important that the tube be movable laterally within the mouth, for example when other devices or tubes have to be placed in the mouth, or to enable a practitioner to view the throat. Periodic tube movement, for example every eight hours, is a requirement during long-term intubation.
A number of prior inventors have provided endotracheal tube holders which permit lateral movement of the tube, with respect to a fixed face plate. Some known devices, however, have a disadvantage of covering the mouth, essentially. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,671, which allows for lateral movement of the tube. Plates which block the mouth limit viewing of the mouth and throat by medical personnel.
Another disadvantage of many prior devices is their difficulty of installation. It would be better to have a tube holder whose components could be easily snapped together, when needed.